


Papá Oso

by AsexualDerek (Cammerel)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/AsexualDerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A Short from Season 1: Blue Moon) Derek is forced to ‘take one for the team’ when talked into having sex with a young woman so that they can get information on a drug dealer of ‘Blue Moon’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papá Oso

Despite Stilinski’s warning to ‘wrap it up’, Derek doesn’t plan to - not just because he doesn’t actually **have** condoms, but also because they wouldn’t work, regardless. He’s had enough experience to know that it would just backfire (because of his knot). It’s not like they can catch anything from one another, either, so it’s more safe than attempting to use one. And, thankfully, when he shuts the door to the guest room, the girl offers bareback, herself.

“I’m on the pill, papi,” The girl says at once, smiling up at him as she pushes his jacket open and runs her hands down the front of his shirt, “I don’t mind if you wanna put it in without the blanket.”

She looks so young, impossibly young, to him. They never really asked her how old she was, but he imagines she can’t be **that** high above legal age. It’s a nauseating thought, considering Stilinski is already ten years younger than him, and _that_ age difference makes him shudder.

He’s probably old enough to be her father, and he’s tempted to ask if she’s ever had a man before, but he’s not sure if she’d consider it flattering, or an insult, so he leaves it.

“I’m okay with it if you are,” Derek mutters and she smiles even wider, showing her teeth, “ **And** …”

She raises her brows.

“If you’re not planning anything nefarious,” The werewolf finishes and she shakes her head.

“I’m not,” She says at once and Derek relaxes when there’s no blip or stutter in her heart beats, "Your partner's pretty protective of you. He your best friend or somethin'?"  


"Not exactly."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asks, "Working together on cases and stuff, that's gotta create some kinda friendship."

Derek narrows his brows, "He's only been my partner for a week."

He reaches out, putting his hands on her tiny little waist, backing her up towards the bed and watching her eyes water in anticipation, smelling the excitement and arousal as she drops her hands to his pants.

“No,” Derek says and grabs her wrist to stop her, shaking his head as she frowns in confusion.

“You’re not even gonna let me see your dick?” She asks and purses her lips, “No kisses, no visual, you’re a buzz kill.”

Derek narrows his brows, “You’re the one that wants sex.”

The girl nods in agreement, “And you’re the weird man that doesn’t want it.”

“Not when I’m being forced.”

“No one’s forcing you, papi,” She says and presses her body to his, “I’m not, either. You want somethin’, an’ I want somethin’ in return. Come on, potro, you gotta wanna get your dick wet. A single guy like you, I’m just one tiny notch on your pole.”

Derek’s right hand moves down, fisting the back of her shirt as he feels her free hand run over the front of his pants, “That’s not who I am.”

“It’s not?” She asks curiously.

“It’s not,” Derek confirms.

“Then what kinda man are you, agent  osito?”

“The kind that doesn’t do this often,” Derek admits suddenly, because despite not knowing her well, he doesn’t want her to think ill of him. He already has enough people that think that way about him. If he’s going to be intimate with this woman, he wants her to feel like not just a ‘notch on his pole’.

“What, sex?” The girl asks as her eyes widen, “You don’t have sex often? You do… Know where everythin’ goes, right?”

Derek chuckles before he can stop himself and he stops almost at once before nodding, “I do, do **you**?”

The girl nods, “I mean, d'ere’s a _couple_ of places, with me - if that’s your thing. It’s all the same to me.”

Once again, Derek wants to ask her if she’s done this before. He can’t help feeling like she looks like a child. She was also on drugs not too long ago, but so was he - which he’s unsure if that helps his case or not. **And** she’d had a seizure, threw up, almost died. The more he thinks about it, the more immoral the situation seems to him.

“You gonna do this, mi hombre grande? Or do you need some encouragement?” The girl asks, and she might as well be fifteen, for all she looks and sounds like; and will probably _feel_ like.

Derek swallows, “No,” He says as he steels himself, hands sliding up under her shirt as he leans low, his left hand running down, between her legs from behind and she gasps. He can hear her heart rate picking up, even though she looks somewhat confident.

“I’m Christy,” She offers abruptly, her cheeks heating and she smiles as his fingers curl, sliding over her wet folds and her legs spread; even his fist can barely fit between her legs, but thankfully she’s wet enough that he’s not so concerned about lubrication.

“Christy,” Derek repeats and pulls his hand back to lift her shirt off and set it on the side of the bed, reaching out to cup her right breast as he stares into her eyes.

She’s still so stubbornly confident, even though her legs are shaking already, “Mhm, if you were wondering.”

“I was,” The werewolf admits, dropping down as he lifts her onto the bed and takes the opposite breast into his mouth.

The foreplay isn’t so much for her as it is for himself. He likes the idea of easing her into it, but he knows he needs something himself, to build _something_ from nothing. He’s never given himself to someone so quickly, so easily, not even… Not even after the fire.

She’s eager under him as he reaches down to start unbuttoning his pants, Christy’s hands start to push his jacket from his shoulders when she stops and pulls his badge from the pocket, flipping it open and looking at his ID, “Derek, huh?” She asks curiously and smiles as he takes it away and sets it to the side, “I won’t tell on you two, you don’t gotta keep everythin’ so confidential, hermoso.”

Derek starts to remove his mouth from her breast when she shakes her head and grabs the back of his neck in her fist.

“No pares. No te detengas, papi, por favor,” She mutters quickly, and Derek’s Spanish is a **little** rusty, but he responds by taking more of her breast into his mouth, “Ohh si. Estoy tan mojada, te necesito ahora.”

The werewolf’s cheeks shade a little as he listens to her, letting go of her nipple with a sound ‘pop’, “Espere un momento.”

Christy gasps and giggles, “Entiendes español?”

“Barely,” Derek admits, “Difícilmente.”

“That’s hot, mi hombre,” The girl says as she lays beneath him, staring up and unbuttoning his shirt before pushing it from his shoulders, “Solo tocame y dame una buena cogida, papi - that’s all I want. You understand that, tigre?”

Derek nods and flips her quickly, watching as she lifts her ass and arches her back, pressing her breasts flat to the comforter as he removes his pants and whips out his cock. He sees her start to turn to look and grabs the back of her neck to keep her eyes forward, “ **Don’t**.”

“Okay,” She says, giggling nervously and her body shakes as she waits.

Derek is tentative as he positions his length against her cunt, feeling the heat of her and he nearly groans aloud, his hand running from her neck, down her back. It’s been a while since he’s bred anyone, since he’s taken them under him, and he can’t help being…. Tentative.

“Dame mas. Just shove it in already, you don’t have to be gentle - I can take it, papi,” Christy says, and he’s not surprised that it’s a lie - _of course it is_ \- everyone lies, all of the time, even when they don’t realize it.

“Are you sure?” Derek asks and she gives him a look before he can stop her from turning, but he grabs her shoulder before she can even so much as glance down, shoving her into the mattress and slamming his hips forward at once, sliding his cock in and groaning weakly at how it feels. She’s like warm butter around him, walls clutching his length and he wets his lips.

“Verga muy grande,” Christy mutters beneath him, giggling painfully, “I knew it.”

Derek chuckles and lets out a tight breath, he’s unsure if it’s because he’s large, or if she’s just **naturally** this tight. They’d just assumed that she would be… Use to this, but he’s tentative to think that anymore.

At once, he takes the pain from her, knowing that his size can’t be helping. And if they’re going to do this, it **should** feel good for her.

“Me da gusto, papi,” Christy says as she tries to look back and he stops her once more, “I dunno what you did, but it was _right_.”

Derek glances down, watching her thighs tremble as he pulls out, the strong scent of blood stinging his nose and he watches the ribbon of red smear his length. He knows she isn’t on her monthly cycle… Which can only mean one thing. He’s never torn a woman’s hymen before, been her first, not once. He was never anyone else’s ‘first’.

He doesn’t call her out on it, it’s done, and there’s no need to chance humiliation. Instead, he keeps on taking away the pain as he starts moving, listening to her shallow breaths as he fucks her.

“So, papi,” She starts suddenly, keening for a moment as her mouth drops open, “When was the last time you do this?”

“Years,” Derek responds shortly.

“Years?” Christy asks, sounding surprised, “Why, osito? Why would you do that to yourself?”

“It’s complicated,” The werewolf tries to explain in as few words as possible.

Christy shakes her head, “No, Derek, no - there is no complication with sex. You’re so big, there’s no excuse. How many years?”

Derek shrugs, “Three, at least.”

“Do you not like it?”

Derek isn’t sure if she’s asking about _now_ , or in general, but the answer is more or less the same, “It’s sex.”

“You’re short, for a tall man,” Christy remarks and reaches back to touch the hand on her right hip, “Keep going, papi, dame mas.”

“What were you doing with a drug like that?” Derek asks as he runs his hands up her body, wrapping his arm around to cup her breast as he mounts her, “Why take the chance with something like that?”

“One good day, papi, one good day,” Christy responds, “That’s all it takes some times to make it through the shit.”

“A girl your age can’t have much 'shit' to have to get through.”

Christy giggles and shakes her head, “You’re a fed, you got no idea, osito - no idea.”

“Give me an idea,” Derek suggests.

“I got a big family,” Christy says, body writhing under him, “Mouths to feed, people that need me.”

Derek slows a little and turns her face to look her in the eyes, “You almost died today, because of that drug you wanted to use as an escape, you think **that’s** worth it?”

Christy frowns and presses her forehead to his, “Today it was. Today I didn’t plan on coming back, papi, you understand? Sometimes it’s enough, to try an’ escape life.”

“I understand,” Derek confirms, “But I think it was a stupid attempt, to end your life when others depend on you - it’s selfish.”

“Maybe it is, maybe it is weak and cowardly of me to do such a thing,” Christy agrees and pushes back onto his dick, “Just give me a reason, papá oso.”

“You want a reason to live?”

“Sí,” Christy says and moans suddenly when he thrusts into her harder.

Derek responds back as shortly as one would expect, of course, “ _It’s temporary_.”

Christy blinks as she considers the statement, “So is this life.”

“Maybe,” The werewolf agrees, “But if you throw it away now, you give up the chance to know if it could actually be worth something by the time you die.”

“Your dick might be worth it.”

Derek smirks at the comment and presses his lips to the back of her neck before whispering in her ear, “ _Someone else’s might be, as well_.”

They stop talking after that, Derek fucking her down into the mattress, feeling her little body shudder under him and her tight cunt trembling every time he sinks back into her heat. His knot presses against her walls a couple times, causing him to groan as he listens to the sharp trill of AC/DC playing on the iPod in the other room.

Since he's her first, he was concerned about it not being good for her, but since she can't feel any pain she's become quite responsive - loud, even. The harder he fucks her, the more vocal she gets, until she's screaming. At least it's good for her, that's what matters, at least her first time won't have been with someone that didn't treat her right.

Derek runs his hands over her, his right stopping to tease her clit, left grabbing her ass and pulling her back onto his cock. He doesn't slow for a second, fucking her until she's out of breath and becomes still under him, her arms spread on the bed as she sobs and whines.

She's close, he knows the sounds she makes now are pleased, overwhelmed sounds. Her back arches a little, her breath catching in her throat as her feet slide closer together on the bed behind his knees and he feels the walls clench.

Christy throws her neck back, cursing loudly and Derek fucks her through it, even harder than before, despite the painful grip of her cunt around him.

He stops when he feels her curl and whine, sensitive now, no doubt, and he pulls out. He doesn't bother to get off himself, this wasn't about him, so he turns quickly and immediately pulls on his tight boxer briefs before she can see anything.

  
[MageStiles](http://magestiles.tumblr.com/) ϟ [Sparklinski](http://sparklinski.tumblr.com/)  



End file.
